


The one where Zayn hates Christmas

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, M/M, liam loves christmas, zayn hates christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam blurb where Zayn hates Christmas and Liam loves everything about the entire season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Zayn hates Christmas

Zayn’s always hated Christmas. He never liked all the decorations or seeing his family. The lights weren’t too bad but there were always just so many that he didn’t much like them either. 

Then Zayn met Liam. 

Liam, who loved Christmas. Who loved the decorations and the lights and getting to see his family. 

Liam, who loved Zayn. 

Zayn hated Christmas but he hated disappointing Liam more. So he suffered through the tree lighting ceremony in town, and the lights and the music and on Christmas eve he suffered through going to both families houses. 

Because for Zayn there was nothing better than kissing Liam under the mistletoe. And if Zayn and Liam had matching Christmas sweaters than it was nobody's business but their own.


End file.
